


Yours is the Kingdom

by Calyps0



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyps0/pseuds/Calyps0
Summary: Quick what-if scenario and another title shamelessly stolen from a church hymn  - I think I'm making a habit.





	Yours is the Kingdom

A cleaver would be kinder than the tilted, sodden bond, stretching like skin across sky and sea alike. 

It has been a week, or a month—perhaps an eon or two. A war and-a-half or more. Destruction and havoc and a _ sameness _ that pervades each day, makes them feel like a long string of hours turned into wedding pearls. 

It is in his weak moments—which he finds are becoming alarmingly more frequent—that his fingers _ curl _ just yearning to touch her, his chest stutters with the effort of missing her. He finds in these moments that he’d like to drape himself over her back like a cloak, fold himself into her embrace, make a space around her where only he fits. 

He would press a kiss at the very apex of her scalp, only to raise the delicate hairs and delight in her slight shiver. 

He could place tiny leaves there, or a raindrop apiece, on the soft, swelling vertebrae of her spine—decorate her as if she were an ornament, a priceless treasure to be adorned and gilded. He would bruise roses, crush them, if only for the chance to smear their velvet heads on her skin and scent it with the injury of fresh bloom. 

Only then could he fight her, cut her down with brutality and viciousness. Only after he had gotten a taste of her skin could he drink the rich wine of her blood. 

Or maybe he would savor her, for the next day and the next, and put off her execution for another time when he wasn’t so needy with want. He’d take her blood, and her screams—would bottle them if he could. Maybe he would kill her slowly—like her hungry desert had been close to doing—of thirst, while he took the water from her body in the form of glistening tears. He’d lick them from her cheeks until he was drunk on salt and the sweetness of her fear, and her body ran dry from shedding them.

It is a perverse, dark dream, with more than a hint of violence.

But it is his, and he holds it close.

\---

Across the galaxy, beyond the sound, beyond the place where his cold fingertips grow restless, she wanders in the dark alone, wishing she could grasp their connection and _ pull. _

Pull _ him _ to her, not stopping until she can feel the heat of his skin, kiss the beat of blood rushing furiously through his veins. 

She wants to sip rain from his lips, taste the soft skin at the nape of his neck, bury her hands in the ebony of his hair. She wants to seize the fire that has licked its way up her spine, cradle his hips with her own, trace his collarbones with his tears and her desire. In the silence of her bedroom, in a memory half-formed, the pale of his skin beckons, striped and silvery and slatted in moonlight. 

She could build a home in the scars she has drawn across his skin. She would give him more, so many she couldn’t count them all. And then she would kiss each one, let them heal just until they were pink and faded, only to rip them open again—blood fresh as roses, weeping like the sky. 

She’d uncover the precious life hiding in his veins, rip them and expose them into open air. She’d spend her days covered in the red that used to belong to him. 

She thinks he would let her. 

\---

It is many months more until her desires are given form. It is weeks beyond that until she finally hears them speak. 

_ Temptation, _ the air breathes, as if she could resist its thrall. _ Come find me. Sink down into the tresses of warmth and skin. Shed off your doubts, cast away your walls. Let me make them paper thin. Let me blow them away on the fiber of a flower and the breeze of a dream. _

She does not fear this presence. She reaches out, fingers trembling and ghostly in the darkness. _ Come, _ the voice whispers, grasping out to capture her hand, _ I will take you to him. I will settle your sorrows. You’re a creature that’s been halved. I will make you both whole. _

_ Sin_, she knows, beckons her forth. _ Betrayal,_ an unwelcome companion, follows closely behind. 

They request tiny pieces of her—of her heart, her strength, her power. She doesn’t listen, doesn’t stop to think through what she would be trading to this thing, this _ other _ that could remake the world in a way where being with him would not be wrong, or twisted, or left-handed and wicked. 

In the years that follow, she will not be able to say that she was strong. She will not be able to admit that she had stayed pure and devout. She will not even be able to say that her decision was difficult, or hard-fought, or she had been coerced into it. 

_ No. _ The voice had simply beckoned, and before it had finished speaking, before the words has spilled from that wisped and warped tongue, she had offered herself up and said _ yes_. 

\---

The voice bargains with him, too. It takes a section of his lungs, a portion of his courage, a segment of his ire. 

He will not miss them, it says. 

He does not care if he would. 

“Open me,” he whispers. “Open my heart up, take my innards, my life. All I have is yours.”

_ Everything? _ the voice lilts, music in the air, a command heavy and sure. 

His eyes gleam wetly, but his answer is steady and immediate. “If my ribs impede your search, break them. If my skin stops you, slice through it. If my skull gets in your way, crack it, make it like eggshells dancing, porcelain and useless. Crush me. Discard me,” he pleads hoarsely, “Rend me in halves. Only make it so that I may glimpse upon her flesh with lust and not be damned.”

The voice is benevolent in this. 

It snaps its fingers and it is done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
